There is always a first time
by Crazy
Summary: ONE SHOT! There is a first time for everything. Poor Duo. FINISHED!


**Note:  **Thank you, Freefall, for reviewing.  I am sorry but I lost your post when I had to re-upload.  

Can anyone tell my why my fic would show up on the list for a few hours, and then disappear?  I am confused.  Maybe I missed an important announcement or something……..  

Anyway here it is again.  Sorry for the repost.

~ Crazy

**There is always a first time**

Author: **_Crazy_**

Pairings: **_none_**

Warnings: **_none_**

Disclaimers**_: I don`t own them, though I would LOVE to take a couple of them home with me. I`m not making any money off them, *sob* just expanding my meager skills._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~What is wrong with me?~ He wondered. He never got sick. He was hungry. Yah, that was it. Hungry. Just hungry.

Only he couldn't be hungry. Just the thought of food made him queasy. 

Thinking back, He evaluated the past few days. Eating nothing more then a plain piece of bread or some crackers, must have lead to the debilitating headaches in the afternoons, and the inability to sleep. 

He was so busy working on Deathscyth, he had ignored his most basic need. And that was just plain wrong.  When had he ever gone hungry on PURPOSE??? As he thought more about it, he realized he had kept busy to ignore the odd pains in his stomach as well as the lump in his throat, which in turn made him ignore the fact he wasn't eating.

So which had come first? The pain or him not eating?

~I never get sick.~ He told himself again. ~So I am just feeling like Death warmed over because I need something in my gullet.~ 

That decided, he made himself some soup. His stomach did flip-flops at the smell but he forced it down his throat anyway. Surprisingly he was able to keep it down.

Momentarily.

Thanking fate that no one was around, he sprang for the bathroom and nearly made it to his target. For what seemed like an eternity he wretched and heaved until there was nothing left of his strength, then he heaved some more.

~Yah something isn't right. ~ He never got sick. Numbly he stared at the floor when suddenly a thought crept into his muddled mind.

~only a few more feet!~ 

He rolled onto his back, holding an arm over his offending middle, as he moaned. ~ only a few more feet and I would have made the toilet . . . .~

* * *

It took him over an hour to clean the mess, between vomiting and more vomiting it was a large on going task, but finally, it was done. The bathroom had finally taken on a semblance of clean.

Exhausted and weak, he dragged himself over to the side of his bed, not trusting his ability to stand. Once there, he just laid his head on his arms, gathering the energy to heave himself onto the bed.

~heave~ 

His stomach tightened at the thought but he fought back with slow breaths.

Finally he had maneuvered himself into bed, clothing and all, and there he lay, staring up at the ceiling trying hard to think of nothing.

Unfortunately sleep eluded him, the harder he tried, the farther sleep fled from his mental grasp.

He knew turning off the light might help but he didn't have the strength to take care of it.

Letting out another long breath he let his mind wander.

~Funny huh?~ He thought to himself ~So hungry I can't eat, so tired I can't sleep.~ 

His eyes began tracing the flight pattern of a fly. Boring? Perhaps, but anything was better then thinking about the odd senses his body kept reporting.

* * *

Heero entered the room a few hours later to find Duo counting the holes in the ceiling tiles. Shaking his head, he accepted it as another 'DUOism'.

He quickly deposited everything onto his bed then headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower. It was well into the morning hours and he needed his sleep.

Suddenly he paused, something stopped him in his tracks. Taking another glance at Duo made him narrow his eyes. Normally very observant, his friend had shown no indication that Heero was in the room, and on closer inspection, Heero noticed a strain in those violet eyes.

Cautiously he took a step towards the long Haired Pilot. It was then that Duo saw him for the first time. "Heh, Heero, when did you get back?" He asked in deliriously mild surprise.

"Just" Heero said simply, still taking in the information on his friend, like the strange shallow breathing.

"How did the mission go?" His eyes seemed different - unfocused?

"Accomplished."

"Huh!"Duo sighed exasperated. "What's it take to get you to say more then one word at a time?"

Heero merely shrugged.

"Ah GEEZE!! Now He's regressed!" Duo closed his eyes and carefully rolled away from his friend. "G'night Heero"

"Hnn." Something was amiss. After searching the room for any other signs, his eyes rested on Duo's unusually tense form. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

The combined smell of bathroom cleaner and vomit confirmed his suspicions. He quickly opened the small window to air out the small bathroom, then took his shower.

Once done, he exited the room as quickly as possible. There lay Duo, still with his back to him, ~and still awake~ Heero thought wearily to himself.

Wiping himself dry, He continued to eye his partner.

~Enough is enough.~ "Your sick." He stated flatly.

Duo tensed slightly then forced himself to relax, but he gave no other indication that he had heard his roommate.

Heero stepped forward "Duo."

"I`m f..f.fine." 

Heero stopped again and just watched. The slight boy was shivering under the covers. Torn between irritation and indecision he took one more step forward.

"G'night Heero." Duo said through clenched teeth.

~If that is the way he wants it ....~

Heero abruptly turned from his friend and slid into the covers of his bed. He might still get a few hours of sleep before the morning sun woke him up.

* * *

Laying in the dark, Heero could not fall asleep. Just a few feet away, Duo was shivering uncontrollably. Automatically counting the minutes, he waited a whole five before rolling out of bed and flipping on the light.

"Your sick." He said again, this time with enough force to elicite no response.

Quickly he ripped off the blankets from his bed and moved to face his roommate.

Defiantly, Duo raised his fever bright eyes to meet prussian blue. "I am not sick." He insisted.

Heero snorted his opinion before draping his bed coverings over the shivering boy.

"I-I'm N-n-n-ot!"

An unbelieving eyebrow was raised at that.

"I never get sick." He mumbled, lowering his gaze. 

Not wanting to agitate the God of Death any further, Heero remained silent, as he kept his vigil. Truth be told, he was unsure of what to do for his friend. His training had consisted of firing a gun, and blowing up things. There had not been a course in common illnesses. The closest lesson had been suturing up wounds. ~Not very helpful at the moment~ he thought dryly.

With a sigh, the brunette crossed his arms and leaned lightly against the wall beside the bed. He would be getting no sleep this night. He closed his eyes in resignation.

"Heero?" 

Slowly his eyes slid open. Revealing none of the uncertainties he was starting to feel.

"H-have you ev-v-ver been s-s-ick?"

Blinking slowly, the young Japanese man continued to watch his braided partner, as he thought. "No." He finally said.

Duo pressed his lips tighter together and tried to nod, before closing his eyes.

Moments passed and Heero had begun to wonder if the other boy had fallen asleep when said person spoke again.

"Me n-n-nei-either."

Blue eyes narrowed at the helpless sound in Duo's voice. Pushing off from the wall, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his hand falling gently to the other pilot's forehead. "There is always a first time." He stated simply.

~~~~~~~~~~

~ Crazy


End file.
